50 Sentences  Wasp
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: -TF:A- I always thought the show didn't really show how bad Wasp it had to be for Wasp in the Stockades to go insane like he did, so I wrote this. WARNING: Violence, Dark, Heavy on the Angst


Wasp

#01 – Ring

Wasp lay in the middle of a ring of mechs much larger than him, all sneering and leering at him, and tried his hardest not to cry in fear.

#02 – Hero

When he had been a sparkling, Wasp had dreamed of being a Hero, like the Autobot Warriors his Creator told him about; in the Stockade, his dreams changed, and now he only wanted to be outside for just one moment.

#03 – Memory

When Wasp first realized he could no longer access the memory file on how his Creator looked like, he howled his anguish, throwing himself at the energy bars till his circuits overloaded.

#04 – Box

Solitary consisted of a little box, completely sound- and light-proof, which mechs of all sizes were crammed into and left to rust; for Wasp, it was a Primus-sent, because when he was in that box, no mech could possibly hurt him more.

#05 – Run

Wasp had thought he was pretty fast, but that view of himself changed quickly when he couldn't outrun anymech.

#06 – Hurricane

Ragged thoughts raged inside his processor, beating against what was left of his sanity, chipping away at the fragile thing.

#07 – Wings

They took away everything he had and everything he hadn't even known he had, and, like a Seeker without wings, he could only crash.

#08 – Cold

Wasp huddled against the wall, clutching his shaking servos to his chassis, rocking back and forth in his tiny cell.

#09 – Red

Wasp didn't know where the red came from, but came it did, and it stained his optics an irremovable purple.

#10 – Drink

Feeding time was a horrid deal; Wasp himself could barely believe the atrocities he had to commit to get his servos on a bit of Energon.

#11 – Midnight

In the middle of the night cycle, when all mechs were sleeping or recuperating from their injuries in stasis, everything got so very quiet Wasp could almost make himself believe he was somewhere else.

#12 – Temptation

Sometimes, when it all got too much, he was tempted to just admit to a crime that wasn't his own, just so it would stop, stop, please stop, but- but _Wasp wasn't traitor_!

#13 – View

It took three mechs to force Wasp into that room, and to tie him down to that table; Wasp screeched and howled the whole time, squirming and fighting his bonds, quieting down into pitiful whimpers only when he saw who would be working on him today.

#14 – Music

Sometimes, when the cold bit into his circuits, and the muddled confusion grew inside his Spark, the screams of tortured mechs joined together in his audios into something resembling a song.

#15 – Silk

Energon spilled down from the broken plating on his arm, covering his servos like a little torrent in the silky liquid of his own life.

#16 – Cover

Wasp curled up on the ground, covering his head with both arms, trying to protect it at least a little from the vicious kicks.

#17 – Promise

Wasp had promised himself he wouldn't let them destroy him, that he would be stronger than them; but then he actually arrived in the Stockades, and that promise became nearly impossible to keep.

#18 – Dream

Wasp stopped dreaming of freedom during recharge some time after the first solar cycle; those dreams only made waking up that much more painful.

#19 – Candle

"Tiny light, pure and bright, take me from this Pit tonight."

#20 – Talent

Wasp had always known instinctively which buttons to push on a mech to rile him up; in the Stockades, he quickly learned to use that talent for locating any weak spots on the other convicts, and using those he found for downing them before they could down him.

#21 – Silence

Wasp's vocalizer has long since crashed, though his silent screams still rang in his audios.

#22 – Journey

He begun as a sparkling, he went into younglinghood, and the Elite Guard, but he ended up here – confused and not knowing who he was anymore.

#23 – Fire

The guard stuck Wasp with the electric rod, the sparks burning through his circuits with a terrifying intensity.

#24 – Strength

He once thought himself strong, but no longer.

#25 – Mask

Eventually, Wasp learned that if he masked his fear and pain with aggression and viciousness, the inmates weren't that quick to hurt him.

#26 – Ice

He lay broken on the floor, listening to the guards laughing as they left his cell, and shuddered as he felt as if his Spark was being encased in ice.

#27 – Fall

One day Wasp awoke, and realized he would never be who he had been before.

#28 – Forgotten

Each cycle, more and more thoughts were forgotten, till all that was left was pain.

#29 – Dance

A large arm tried to snatch him up, but he managed to dance away, and went straight for the mechs optics, gouging one out with his bare servos.

#30 – Body

Wasp couldn't remember the last time his body wasn't dented anywhere.

#31 – Sacred

Wasp was raised to believe his body was sacred, that no mech had the right to touch him without his say so; he had to quickly unlearn that lesson.

#32 – Farewells

The first cycle, they told Wasp to say goodbye to the normal world; it hadn't sunk in for a long time that they had been right.

#33 – World

This was Wasp's world now; he would be surrounded by agony, fear and humiliation to the end of his cycles.

#34 – Formal

Apparently, fair trials were not something Wasp was entitled to anymore.

#35 – Fever

When the pain got too bad, Wasp's vents would overwork themselves in an effort to cool down his straining systems, but that only meant yet another thing would hurt.

#36 – Laugh

It was not something he did anymore.

#37 – Lies

No matter how hard Wasp cried that he wasn't a traitor, that he had been framed, it wasn't him, _Wasp good bot!_, they only laughed and refused to believe him.

#38 – Forever

Each cycle was a small forever, too much for any mech; Wasp had never know how much effort it took to simply remaining online.

#39 – Overwhelmed

Because of his small frame, Wasp's pain receptor relay wasn't used to the strain of frequent 'interrogation'; eventually it overloaded and fritzed so bad nomech was able to fix it.

#40 – Whisper

It meant what before had Wasp on his knees, crying out in agony, now could only cause him a whisper of discomfort; it was quite useful in his time there.

#41 – Wait

It was all one big waiting game, one called 'who would try to offline Wasp next'.

#42 – Talk

It took a while for Wasp to notice his speech had changed, probably because his thought processes had changed first.

#43 – Search

Why bother searching for help within the guards; they had no kindness left in their Sparks.

#44 – Hope

There is no hope, only thoughts of vengeance for what was done to Wasp.

#45 – Eclipse

The doors fell shut behind him, shutting out the lights of freedom, and it would not open for Wasp for a long time yet.

#46 – Gravity

Gravity won yet again, and Wasp crumpled to the ground in a bleeding heap.

#47 – Highway

What Wasp wouldn't give for Wasp to be able to drive where Wasp wanted, when Wasp wanted.

#48 – Unknown

An unfamiliar shadow of somemech Wasp had long forgotten slipped into the Stockades, bringing with him something Wasp no longer dared to dream of.

#49 – Lock

Wasp looked up when the doors to his cell clicked open, but no guard was walking in, and Wasp hefted himself onto unsteady pedes.

#50 – Breathe

Wasp didn't know how, but Wasp was out, Wasp was OUT, and Wasp could breathe again.


End file.
